Memories Forgotten
by Pokexperteer
Summary: This is Kingdom Hearts II, but with a edited plot and new main character. My first fanfic, so please go easy on me! What happens when Roxas and his friends find a memory-wiped girl?
1. Prologue: Acidic Hopelessness

Ok, so I am completely revamping the story. Sorry, I got a better idea! Oh, and this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me!

~Pokexperteer

PS: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though that WOULD be awesome.

PPS: I got the plot from the theme song of KH: Re:coded.

_**Prologue**_

The fire.. was racking my home and the forest that surrounded it. When I breathed in, my lungs were ripped apart by the acidic smoke. "Brother.." I managed to gasp as I searched blindly for him. The smoky fog covered the area, making it hard to see. Even worse, my eyes were starting to smart from the smoke and hopelessness of the situation. Gradually I began to realize that I was going to die without finding my brother. I sank to my knees as darkness overtook me. The last thing I heard was a man laughing at my despair.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gang

_Falling.. falling.. nothing left. The emptiness was the loudest thing possible, the only thing that I could hear. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would end._

Please let it end, oh please! The pain! The emptiness! Let it end!

_Voices.. I hear voices... Who are they? Who.. am I?_

_"Hey.. Hey! Wake up!"_

_"Give it up already, dude, she's dead!"_

_"I hate to say it, but.. he's right."_

_"I have to agree with him. Let's go already."_

"What..?" I muttered, struggling to open my eyes. The voices grew louder, and they started to become more excited.

_"Ha! Told you she was alive!"_

_"Are you sure she spoke?"_

_"No.. he's right, she's alive! Look, she's twitching."_

_"She's waking up!"_

"Wh..where?" I murmured, opening my eyes. My vision swarmed in front of me, but eventually it settled. In front of me was three boys and a girl. The girl and a boy looked worried, a boy looked bored, and the last boy was expressionless.

"Oh, you're awake!" The girl exclaimed.

"Finally.." The bored boy sighed. The worried boy looked at him, and the bored boy shut up.

"We thought you were dead!" Exclaimed the expressionless boy. Well, his voice sure wasn't expressionless, that was for sure.

"I didn't." The worried boy said proudly. "I knew you would be alive!"

I tried to get up, but suddenly my vision started to swarm again. The girl rushed over to me.

"You should rest." She suggested.

"Y-yea." I shakily replied, sitting down. "Where am I?"

"Twilight Town." The bored boy replied.

"What.. happened to me?"

"We don't know." The worried boy said. "We just found you passed out here."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Pence." The worried boy said.

"Hayner." The bored boy said.

"I'm Olette, nice to meet you!" Chirped the girl.

"Finally, I'm Roxas." The expressionless boy said last. "Who are you?"

I looked in my mind, struggling to remember. "I have.. no clue." I finally admitted. "The only name that pops into my head is.. Silvex."

"Hmm.. Than I guess we'll call you Silvex for now." The girl-Olette, I think?-concluded.


	3. Chapter 2: Name Calling

I just nodded. I figured that I should just stay with these kids, because they seem helpful enough.

"..or we're going to be late." Hayner was saying.

I blindly followed him. When I was about to leave the alleyway, I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned to look, but no one was there. _It was just the wind. _I decided, and quickly caught up with the group.

5 minutes or so later, Roxas and Hayner were about to fight. I had heard enough of the rules to know that this was something called the Struggle Tournament, and that people competed to win. To be quite honest, I wanted Roxas to win, mainly because I liked Hayner the least out of the group. So, of course, I was happy when Roxas won the battle.

The next battle was against someone named Vivi. I had asked Olette who that was, and she explained about Seifer's gang. So, of course, I was again excited when Roxas one.

However, that's when things got.. a bit strange, to say the least. I started to cheer, but stopped when no one else did.

"Hello..?" I said to Pence, waving my hand in his face. "Huh.." I looked on the stage and noticed that Roxas wasn't frozen. I went up to talk.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked him.

Roxas shrugged. "No idea." He replied.

Suddenly, these weird white things appeared out of nowhere. "No those again!" Roxas muttered. A giant key appeared in his hand, and he started to fight.

As for me, I was completely shocked. _What the fudge is going on here! _I thought to myself. _No memory, white things, A GIANT KEY! What's next, a giant white thing boss with my memories and a giant key?_

I was right.. sort of. After Roxas defeated the enemies, I noticed a guy with a black cloak on. He started clapping, making Roxas jump and turn.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." The mysterious figure said. The figure started walking up, and I got ready to fight or run- whatever came first.

"You really don't remember?" The figure continued. "It's me: You know, Axel." With that, he put down his hood, revealing a guy with really spiky and red hair.

Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one left out of his knowledge. "Axel?" Roxas asked, confused.

Axel basically facepalmed. "Talk about blank with a capital 'B'." He muttered. "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one."

"Excuse me." I said, surprising everyone, including myself. "But am I the only left out of the conversation? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not frozen either." In my head, I was laughing at my words. _I am a complete clown!_

Not surprisingly, the two kept ignoring me. The dude in the black- I mean Axel- summoned these two Frisbee type things, and I knew that these could be dangerous. Scratch that- _are _dangerous.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on here!" I yelled.

Of course, Axel _still _ignored me, and said, "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A." At least he answered me. Sort of.

However, he than said something to Roxas that chilled me to the bone. ""You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." He was about to attack, but everything started to get distorted, and he muttered, "Uh oh."

Roxas, just about at his limit, furiously yelled, "What's going ON?" Angered, he threw the giant key on the ground.

"Um.. Roxas, hate to interrupt, but Axel seems like he's going to fight you, and that key seems to be your only weapon.." I started to say. However, I stopped. The key just magically appeared in Roxas's hand again.

"Number 13. Roxas." Axel said. "The Keyblade's chosen one."

_So THAT'S what that thing is called. _I thought. _A Keyblade. Seems fitting._ However, there was no more time to chat, because the two started to fight. I ran off the stage, afraid that I would get burned by Axel's fire or hurt in any other way.

Yet from the beginning I knew that Roxas wouldn't stand a chance. I watched as Roxas slowly grew tired. Worried, I needed to do something. Finally, the moment came when Roxas was about to be struck down. I felt something appear in my hand, and without looking I threw it with startling accuracy. Of course, it didn't do much when it hit Axel, but it gave Roxas enough time to get out of Axel's reach. The thing appeared in my hand again, and I realized it was also a Keyblade.

_Hmm.. pretty cool. _I thought. _But I hope that doesn't mean.._ Oh, but it did. Axel was now seriously angered, ready to burn someone's head off.

Fortunately and unfortunatly a man appeared out of thin air.

Roxas gasped at the same time as Axel growled, "So it was you." He threw his Frizbee-like things, but they just disappeared into a force field type thing.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" The new figure said in a deep voice.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel cried.

"Why doesn't someone add, 'Oh, and you too, new Keyblade wielder'." I muttered.

"Roxas!" The figure said.

"Roxas!" Axel said.

_Silvex!_ I thought sarcastically.

Axel and the mysterious dude kept on shouting Roxas's name. It looked like Roxas was getting a headache, so I finally cried, "ENOUGH! HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH JUST SHUT IT ALREADY!"


	4. Chapter 3: Reminding

"What the.." I muttered. Everything was back to normal. Somehow I wasn't on stage. The crowd was cheering for Roxas, who won. However, I could not get the scene out of my mind. When I looked at Roxas, I could tell that he was also confused. After a few minutes, Roxas was supposed to fight the champion named Seber or Setzar or something like that. I was vaguely aware of the battle, but I was still focusing on what happened. Suddenly, the crowd cheered louder. I looked up to see that Roxas had won. Satisfied, I went to be on my own, strolling away.

**(-)**

Later I was by the huge clock tower, walking around. I had seen Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette go up, but I mostly stayed out of their sight.

"Wahh!" A voice cried.

I looked up to see that Roxas had almost fallen off.

"Phew." I sighed, before leaving.

**(-)**

I walked around town, going wherever my feet took me. Suddenly I found myself where the Struggle Tournament had been. Surprisingly, it looked completely abandoned. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't quite place the feeling. Nervously shrugging it off, I started to walk away.

"Ahem." I turned to see the spiky haired guy- Axel, I had to keep telling myself.

"What." I basically growled, getting ready to attack or flee- again, whatever came first.

Axel put his hand up, in a gesture that I thought was to calm me down. "Whoa." He said, smirking. "No need for an attitude, there, girl."

I didn't reply. I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Not much of a talker, are you? Interesting. Anyways, I probably don't have much time here. Now, let me get straight to the point: Who are you?" Axel asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I said, creating a little smirk of my own.

"I don't know, maybe I know your past?" Was those mischievous glints in his eyes? Interesting.. looks like this guy is a prankster as well as a stalker. Either way, I still snorted.

"Sure you do." I said skeptically. "And you and that other mysterious dude are friends. Now please, leave me alone and go back to whatever pit you crawled form."

Axel's grin grew wider. "Well, don't you have a mouth. Well than, if you won't willingly give information up, than.." He summoned his weapons. "..I'll get it myself."

I sighed. "I don't want to fight. I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't have a chance against you. I might have a Keyblade, but you have definitely had experience with.. those things."

"First off, they are called chakrams. Second, how did you know that the thing you wield is called a Keyblade?"

"I was there doing the time freeze, you idiot." I pointed out. "You mentioned that Roxas could wield a thing called a Keyblade, and mine looks like his."

"Oh, right."

_1 point for Silvex, 0 for Axel. _I thought smugly. However, his questioning didn't stop there.

"Who are you?" Axel persisted.

"I'm Silvex, apparently."

"Apparently." Axel said skeptically.

"No, I said appearently. Yes apparently!" _2, Silvex, 0, Axel. This is fun._

"Why apparently?" Axel asked.

I decided that I didn't want to lie to him with weapons-chakrams-out. "I lost my memories."

"Interesting.." He mused.

"Are we done with the Q & A yet?" I asked, bored.

"Silvex, you really remind me of someone."

"Yea."

"No, really. You remind me of.. me."

"Really."

"Yes. We both have the same snarky attitude and stuff."

"Oo-kay that, I'm leaving." Indeed, she had started to leave. Surprised, she didn't see anyone follow her. _You know.. if I wasn't so freaked out by everything that has been happening, I think me and Axel could've became friends right than and there._


	5. Chapter 4: Remember

_**The Next Day**_

"Urf..." I muttered, waking up from a clouded sleep. "I had the.. weirdest dreams.." Looking around, she suddenly wondered why she she didn't go with the gang. Than she realized: She was different. She could never fit in, no matter how hard she tried. So, she decided on a course of action: She would try and regain her memory. That was definitely her number one goal.

However, she could feel her stomach growl. "My priority now is to get something to eat." With that, she got up and exited the alley she had slept it. Judging by where the sun was in the sky, it was about noon. "OK than. Lunch it is." She grabbed some lunch and saw Roxas running.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just have to finish my summer report." He replied.

"OK, bye!" I called as he ran away. "Man, there's nothing to do." I muttered to myself.

"Now there is." A deep voice responded. I turned around to see the mysterious man from before.

"Oh, you." I said, bored.

"Yes. Now, I need to ask you some things."

I didn't reply. I just waited for him to ask.

"First off, how did you get here?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"What's your past?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?"

I paused. "Silvex, apparently. Who are you?"

"Apparently." He said skeptically, not answering my question.

"You know, you're starting to sound like that other dude- Axel." I sighed.

"He was here?"

"Yea, sure. Now answer my question. Who are you?" I asked.

"DiZ."

"How do you say that? Diz or Dee-ii-zee?"

"Will you just stop?"

_Heh, I never fail to bring out the child within. _"If you stop."

I could tell that I was starting to annoy him. "Gr.. fine. If you don't want your past, then.."

I snorted. "You can't pull that one on me. Axel tried and failed. Now, how did you even now I lost my memories?"

"I you just said you lost them." He said.

"...Oh." _Me, 0, DiZ, 1. _"Now, can I please get on with my life?"

"What life? You're trapped here."

"I could always board a train and leave." I pointed out.

"No you can't, trains only run throughout town."

"Really."

"Now it's your turn to be skeptical. Yes, it's true. If you want to learn more, than tell me more about you."

"I think I'm good." I sighed, turning to leave. I walked away, ignoring him. _Why do people always bug me?_

**(-)**

_**The Next Day (again)**_

I was walking around town when I noticed Roxas fighting those white things. _Dusks._ I remembered. Then there was a slightly different one he fought. Surprising him, I summoned my Keyblade and finished it off. "Oh, hey." He said. "Yea." I just replied. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. Guess who stepped out from it. Yeah, you're right: Axel.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me." Axel said.

I didn't say anything. This was Roxas's battle to fight, though I'd help when necessary.

"We're.. best friends, right?" Roxas said hesitantly.

"Sure.. but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for.." Then his face lit up. "Wait a sec! You remember now?"

"Y..eah." Roxas replied reluctantly.

"Great!" Axel actually sounded relieved. "But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... _What's our boss's name?_"

Roxas didn't reply.

Axel sighed. "Can't believe this.."

Suddenly, Roxas summoned his Keyblade again, and I got ready to fight Axel. Just as Axel was about to attack, he just.. froze. I hesitantly lowered my Keyblade and wondered what happened.

**Roxas, to the mansion. **A voice said in my head. Judging by Roxas's reaction, he also heard it.

**The time has come. **I, of course, wouldn't leave my friend's side. I would either come with him or follow him. Hopefully I wouldn't be forced to do the latter.

**(-) _Meanwhile, after Silvex and Roxas left, Axel is unfrozen_**

"The Roxas that I know is long gone." Axel sighed. "Fine. I see how it is..."


	6. Chapter 5: Flashback

I'd like to thank bladewielder05 for being the first to review.

I'd like to thank BreakingTheLimits for checking out both of my stories and nicely commenting. Oh, and you gave me an idea for the this chapter. :D

Finally I'd like to thank jkls39 for the helpful comments and for pointing out my flaws in a nice way.

Truely, thank all three of you.

~Pokexperteer

**(-) Roxas POV**

"Silvex." I said while we were on our way to the mansion in the woods.

"Yeah?" The green haired girl replied.

"Why.. are you coming with me? We just met and all." Roxas was curious.

"Well.. I'm not really sure myself. You have been a really good friend, and besides, you also have a Keyblade. Your so cool and calm.. you didn't completely freak out when time stopped." Silvex replied.

I was quiet for a second, than replied, "Well, that's really only because I thought that old encounter was a dream."

"Well, now you know it wasn't."

"Yeah- now."

They were both quiet until the reached the beginning of the woods.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you like.. in the past?" Silvex asked.

"Well.. you see, all of my memories have come from here. Yet lately I have been getting these weird headaches with scenes. I think.. those are my real memories." Why was I telling her this? He had told no one what was happening.

Silvex was quiet until they reached the mansion.

"It's locked." I said.

"Obviously." Silvex pointed out. Suddenly, she turned around. "Dusks are surrounding us. Any ideas on how to break in?"

I was just about to answer when I got a headache. My vision went black, and I saw the kid I have been seeing- Sora, I believe. He put out his Keyblade and a light shot from it. Suddenly, as though it never happened, I saw the mansion again, with Silvex looking at me weirdly.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." I replied. "Anyways, I know how to get the lock open."

Silvex nodded. "You do it and I'll kick some Dusk.. butt? Something like that."

I held out my Keyblade, and the same thing happened as in my vision. A light shot from the Keyblade, making an unlock sound when it hit the lock. When the light disappeared, so did the lock.

"Come on." I said, running to the mansion. After a moment, I heard Silvex follow me.

**(-)**

As we were wandering around, I made sure to take this opportunity to study Silvex and get to know her. She had long green hair and pale skin. She was tall for her age (which might've been my own age, which was about 15, I believe), and a bit on the skinny side. She wore a T-shirt and pants, nothing really worth mentioning.

We started up a conversation. I found out that at first glance she was sarcasitc and angry, but she was actually really witty and shy. I also learned that even though she was shocked when she first summoned a Keyblade, she really wasn't surprised for some reason. Finally, after all of our searching, we entered a room that was pure white, except that there were sketches on the walls.

**(-)Silvex POV**

"Woah." I said as we entered the white room. I walked over to a nearby sketch. "These are amazing!" Roxas didn't reply, so I looked towards him. To my surprise, he was holding his head in pain.

**(-)Roxas Flashback**

_Tall buildings were all around me. I had the same coat on as Axel did. Ah, Axel. I sure will miss him. I walked on the street, hoping my best friend wouldn't find me. No such luck. I started to walk pass him, ignoring him as he leaned against a building._

"_Your mind's made up?" Axel quietly asked, though I could hear him perfectly._

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." I replied._

_Suddenly, Axel got all angry. "You can't turn on the Organization!" He yelled._

_-End Flashback-_

**(-)Silvex POV**

"Roxas?" I quietly asked. Seconds ago he had started coming back to normal. However, Roxas turned around and looked surprised. I followed suite and saw a girl with blonde hair and a white dress.

"Organization XIII..." Roxas started. "They're a bad group."

"Bad or good, I don't know." The girl replied. "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?" I asked.

"Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas let out a chuckle.

"Funny?" The girl asked.

"It's just, I think- I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that." He paused. "Nothing else really matters anymore."

I suddenly felt awkward. It felt like I shouldn't be here.

"You are.." The girl began, but she suddenly began to disappear.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled.

After she diappeared, the mysterious- I mean DiZ- appeared. Now I could get a better look at him. He had clothing on that was hard to describe. All I could really tell was that he had a red cloak on.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." The deep voice said.

"Even if it doesn't I wanna know!" Roxas shouted.

"Yeah, he has the right to know." I defended my friend.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be."

Now I was thoroughly confused. _A Nobody? As in a capital 'N'?_

Apparently Roxas had the same thought, because he asked, "But what IS a Nobody?"

Suddenly, as if things couldn't possibly get weirder, a man in a cloak-much like Axel's-appeared.

"DiZ, we're out of time. To many Nobodies!" He said to DiZ, ignoring me and Roxas.

Than ANOTHER portal appeared, and the girl from before popped out of it.

"Roxas." She began.

_And Silvex. _I thought.

"Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

"I'll.. disappear?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"No further outbursts!" DiZ said to the girl- Namine, Roxas mentioned."No, you WON'T disappear!" Namine continued. "You'll-" Suddenly she was cut off by DiZ.

"Wait!" Cried Roxas. He tried to go after her, but the cloaked man blocked his path.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Namine managed to say before she, DiZ, and the cloaked man disappeared.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas.." I sighed. "Come on, let's go. We need to keep moving."


	7. Chapter 6: Under the Library Floor

"We have to find Namine." Roxas said.

"Yes." I agreed. "But while we search, would you mind bringing me up to speed?"

So while we walked within the mansion, Roxas explained everything that has been going on.

"So, basically, you're a Nobody-whatever that is- and you get these weird headaches that explain your real past? So, what you're saying is that you're supposedly best friends with Axel and was part of Organization 13-which is a secret organization having something to do with hearts-, but you can't remember a thing?"

Roxas didn't reply.

I, on the other hand, just shrugged. "Eh, I guess it goes along with all the craziness of these past few days."

Before Roxas replied, we found ourselves in the library. I stood by the door while Roxas finished a puzzle at the table. The floor disappeared, but I really wasn't surprised. I've seen a lot crazier. We walked down there, but right when we went to examine some computers Roxas had another headache.

**(-) Roxas Flashback**

_Sitting on a very high chair, I waited for the boss's words. I knew that all around me were the other members, thankfully including Axel. I was always nervous at these meetings._

_-**End Scene-**_

_I was being chased by Dusks._

_**-End Scene-**_

_I was looking down on the guy named Riku._

"_Why?" He asked. "Why do you have the Keyblade?"_

"_Shut up!" I simply replied. I swung my Keyblade, but Riku retaliated and knocked me unconscious._

_**-End Scen**e-_

"_Will it work?" A cloaked man asked._

"_If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories." DiZ replied._

"_What will happen to Roxas?"_

"_He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back." DiZ replied as he started walking towards the computer screens. "Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."_

"_Poor thing." The cloaked man said._

_DiZ sat down on the chair in front of the computer. "It's the fate of a Nobody." He simply replied. He pressed a button and the knocked-out Roxas disappeared._

_-End Flaskback-_

**(-)Silvex POV**

When Roxas recovered, he was so angry he started smashing the computer with his Keyblade. To let him calm down, I didn't stop him. When he was finished I asked him, "What happened?"

"Humph. All I can say is that my whole memory is a lie." Roxas replied.

I just nodded. "OK than. Come on, let's go explore some more."

We went through a door and fought Dusks and such. After that, Axel came into the picture once again.

"Simply amazing, you two." Axel sneered.

"Axel." Roxas said.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED!" With that, a circle of fire surrounded me and Roxas. "But you're too late!"

Roxas calmly summoned his Keyblade. Make that TWO Keyblades, actually. Thankfully I already had my Keyblade out, because I had no time to think.  
"Two!" Axel spat, and summoned his weapons. Than he started to attack.


	8. Chapter 7: Resignation

Thank you for being patient. I know I've been to lazy, not making a new chapter and all.

Oh, and jkls39;; You shall see why she's so calm sometime later. It will all be reveal.. eventually. Silvex is a mysterious girl with strange abilities that, unknown to her, are connected to her past, present, and even future!

**(-)**

Of course, Axel attacks me, the inexperienced one, right away. I barely dive out of the way of his fire, though it does burn my T-shirt a little bit. I could tell that Axel was definitely enraged, so I stayed out of his line of fire, distracting him while Roxas actually attacked him. After a bit, the ring of fire around us disappeared. I was happy about that, mostly because I was seriously starting to sweat with all the fire flying around.

**(-)Roxas Flashback**

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel shouted in vain._

"_No one would miss me." I replied, opening up a portal and stepping through, sad-well, not sad, Nobodies can't feel, right?- that I wouldn't see my best friend again. The last thing I hear from Axel is, "That's not true... I would."_

**(-)Roxas POV**

"Axel.." I started, finally understanding what he'd been through.

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said to me.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." I replied.

As Axel went into a portal I heard him say, almost to himself, "Silly. Just because you have a next life..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he left.

I didn't know what to feel. Well, I couldn't feel- I was a Nobody, right? Nobodies don't have emotions. Yet something inside of me was sad and lonely without Axel.

"Roxas.. I don't know how you feel, but.. I support whatever happens." Silvex said, surprising me. I just nodded and opened a door, not caring if Silvex was following me.

This door led to a corridor with white pod-like things on the walls. I went over to the two that were filled. Inside were Sora's friends- Donald the duck and Goofy the.. dog?

"These two are Donald and Goofy, Sora's two good friends." I said to Silvex.

"Interesting." Was the only thing she replied as I opened the other door.

**(-)Silvex POV**

Inside this door was a almost pure white room with an even bigger pod than those in the previous corridor. I could only guess that Sora was within this one. I also saw DiZ, but said nothing. I could definitely feel the hatred coming off Roxas.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." DiZ said.

I almost laughed. _Who are you talking about?_

Apparently Roxas had the same thought. "Are you talking about Silvex, me, or.. Sora?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"To half of Sora, of course." DiZ paused. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who could move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why?" Roxas asked. "Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world." Suddenly, DiZ laughed. "And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that... was that supposed to be a joke?" I coldly asked. "Because I'm not laughing!"

I summoned my Keyblade and was about to attack him when I noticed that Roxas had beaten me to it. He tried to attack, but it went right through DiZ like it was nothing.

"My apologies." DiZ said. "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas yelled and continued to attack DiZ in vain. I myself was shocked. A data-based projection? _Hmm.. now that I think about it, he did seem to confident for his own good._

Finally DiZ teleported away, only to go behind Sora.

"Come, over here." DiZ commanded.

"I hate you so much!" Roxas growled. I have to say that I agreed with him.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora." DiZ advised. "He's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas insisted. He attacked DiZ only for him to teleport away, this time for good. As if by magic, the pod suddenly opened to show Sora.

Sora looked like he was peacefully sleeping. _He is remarkably similar to Roxas. _I noted. _No- I guess it's more like how Roxas is similar to Sora. _The only major difference between Sora and Roxas's appearance was that Sora was more peaceful-looking and that he had brown hair.

"Sora.." Roxas sighed. I guess he could feel the end coming as well as I could- for all his bravado, he sure seemed resigned to his fate.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is over." With a bright flash of light, Roxas disappeared.

As hard as I tried, I somehow couldn't feel surprised that this happened. _How come all of this isn't making me crazy? How am I.. so accepting?_

**(-)In the real Twilight Town**

In the Station, an odd looking train appears. Out steps a small man with a black cloak on. He looks all serious, like he's searching for someone.


	9. Chapter 8: Awakenings and Offers

**(-)Back in the Simulated Twilight Town; Silvex POV**

I sighed. "Now, how to get out of here." I wondered to myself. I exited the room and went back to the room with the computers. Somehow I knew what to do. I stepped on a portal area place and I disappeared.

The feeling of teleporting-if that's what it was- was amazing. For a moment, you fee like your nothing, yet you also feel like everything. After that moment, I appeared in the exact same place I had been. Or so I thought.

_Did I really go? _I wondered. _Well, I'd better find out. _I took the same way that me and Roxas took to get out. I had to climb over the tall fence to get out, which, believe me, is harder than it looks. I wandered the woods until I found the path out. Surprisingly, I didn't encounter any Dusks.

**(-)Sora POV**

_Who.. who is that? The only person here in the darkness. He looks kinda like me. Woah, everything's becoming lighter!_

"_Sora?" The other person asked as my vision came back._

"Who's there?" I asked. Nobody answered. Instead, I head a more familiar voice say my name. _Donald! _I realized.

"Sora, wake up!" A different voice said. _That's Goofy!_

I was in a closed space. The air seemed sluggish, like it was partly water. Everything opened up, and I saw Donald and Goofy laughing quietly when I yawned. I immediately jumped out and hugged them.

"Donald, Goofy!" I cried, happy to see my friends again.

**(-)Silvex POV**

I finally got to Twilight Town. Everything looked the same as the data version, except that I knew that nobody would know me here. The harsh sunlight blinded me for a second, but than I saw that a Struggle match was happening. I started to go over, but my path was blocked by a portal opening. Out stepped a man in a cloak. I knew it wasn't Axel, because this man had his hood over his face.

"Who are you?" The man asked. I sighed. _Another question and answer session, I guess._

"Silvex." I replied, obviously bored. For some reason, that voice was really bugging me. It felt like I knew who he was, but I just couldn't remember who. _Is he apart of my forgotten past? _"Who are you?" I asked, knowing I probably won't get a straight answer.

"No one of importance." He replied.

"Obviously you are, or you wouldn't be questioning me." I pointed out. "Just answer me: Who are you?"

The man didn't reply, so I took this opportunity to try and leave. Of course, that does not mean I succeeded. He still blocked my path.

"Are you a Nobody?" He suddenly asked.

I blinked. A Nobody? Why would I be a Nobody? Yet something was wrong..

When I didn't answer, he instead asked, "Do you know your past? Or are you clueless?"

I started. How did he know? I was 80% sure that he was connected to my past.

He noted my jump. "So you don't know your past.. tell me, can you feel emotions?"

I snorted. "Yes, yes I can. I'm starting to get annoyed at you and I'm mad at a certain someone, so yes, I can feel emotions."

He looked at me and offered a deal that startled me. "If you come with me, I could find out your past."

**(-)Sora's POV**

Donald and Goofy laughed. All three of us started dancing in a circle. When we were done, Jiminy Cricket came out of nowhere.

"That was some nap!" He yawned.

I was startled. "You mean.. we were asleep?" I asked.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy." Jiminy pointed out.

"When do you think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Uhh.." Donald wondered.

"Let's see.. we defeated Ansem.." I started to recap.

"Yep."

"...restored peace to the world.. found Kairi..." I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far."

"Then what?" Donald asked.

We all thought for a moment. Goofy asked, "What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

Jiminy took out his journal. "Gee, there's only one sentence... 'Thank Namine.'"

_I wonder who Namine is.. _I thought.

"Some journal that is." Donald said grumpily.

Jiminy was startled. "Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" He said, a little too cheerfully.


	10. Chapter 9: Pondering Life

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little bit of cursing.**

_**You have been warned.**_

Oh, and sorry if this chapter is completely confusing. Just type the word and I'll fix it, no problem.

**(-) Silvex POV**

_To trust or not to trust, that is the question. _I thought. Something inside of felt like this man was connected, somehow, to my past. That being a good thing or a bad thing is left unknown. _This whole scenario is suspicious. _I noted. _He might not tell me all of my past or, even worse, tell me a fake past. _I suddenly realized something, though. _I have no chose in the matter. This man seems to know a lot more about whats going on. Even if the reason for that is that he is behind all of this, I don't know that for sure. Like Namine said, Organization 13 might not be such a bad group. Misguided, maybe, but not overall bad. _

Feeling like I was agreeing to be blindfolded, I finally replied to the man, "Fine. I'll come." I couldn't see his face, but I swore that he smiled the faintest of smiles. _He is one of the.. creepiest people I've ever met. _I thought. _That's really not saying anything, though, because I've met very few people._

I noticed that he opened a dark portal thing, just like the one Axel, other hooded mystery dude, and Namine all used. Without waiting for him, I jumped in.

Believe me, you NEVER want to use it. It felt like I was standing in a bucket of ice-cold water on the sun.

After what seemed like an eternity, even though it had probably only been second or two, I exited the portal. I was in a hallway-corridor?- that was completely white. Everything was completely quiet. It felt weird, like I could get lost in a maze of hallways here. I stepped aside, remembering the man behind me, and watched as he effortlessly exited the portal and closed it. He than started to walk, so I was forced to follow him.

He finally got to a room. He entered it, and I slowly followed.

Suddenly I was frozen on the spot, unable to move. I couldn't even move my head, though I started to hear voices. However, these voices sounded like they were in my head.

"_Make him disappear? He just needs more time!"_

"_It's an order. Why are you so upset? Aren't you the one who is supposed to execute, without mercy, those who left the Organization?"_

"_He's not the kind that would leave everything behind! He just hasn't come back yet, that's all!"_

"_It will be an execution if he doesn't come back_. _If you don't follow orders, you'll be the one executed instead."_

I heard a thunk, like something hit steel. After that, I also heard someone preparing to make a big attack.

"_Turning me into a Dusk, eh.. Alright, I'll do it, I'll do it!"_

Suddenly, I could move again. I blinked, and everything was back to normal. I wasn't even sure that any time had passed. I hurriedly walked into the room, trying to focus on what was about to happen.

The room was huge. There were seats-thrones, maybe?- that varied in size. To my surprise, only two seats were filled. I figured that the leader wanted as few people to know about this as possible.

"Welcome, Silvex." I gazed coolly up at the speaker, who didn't have his hood covering his face.

He had orange eyes that seemed to be able to pierce even solid steel. His silver hair was a bit spiky and messy. As soon as I saw him I hated him. He was so unnervingly familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd met him.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm Xemnas." He said it so slowly that I knew he thought I was dumb. _That name.. Xemnas! Everything about him is so familiar! Paired with my natural hatred of him, he has something to do with my past, and not something good, either. _

"You don't have to act like I'm an idiot, you know. I can understand you." I replied.

"Well, OK than. About you joining the Organization..."

"No." I said simply.

"No?" Xemnas quietly asked.

"No." I repeated. "I don't know where you got your idea, but I'm not joining your Organization. I'll help your goals, of course, but I will _not _join Organization XIII."

Everyone was quiet for a second. "What if you.. spy for us?" Xemnas suggested.

I thought for a second. _He's actually compromising? Um, wow. Hmm... spying.. that actually sounds appealing._ "Spy on whom, to be exact?"

"A kid named Sora."

_Sora?.. As in Roxas's original person? That same Sora? _"Sora?" I asked, pretending to sound confused. "Who's Sora?"

"An annoying kid with the potential to ruin our plans." The other hooded man replied.

"I see." I replied. I didn't ask for the plans because I knew that I would never hear them. Besides, I truly didn't care that much. "Now that we settled on something, will you please let me go?"

Nobody replied, but a portal opened up. "Thanks." With that, I went through the portal. After the usual freezing heat, I arrived in an alleyway. The portal soon closed behind me. I was about to think about what the hell just happened, but I suddenly heard footsteps.

**(-)Sora POV**

We walked into an alleyway after getting lost in the town. To my surprise, someone was there, seemingly looking for something. Donald and Goofy stopped behind me. "Hello?" I called. The girl turned around, surprised.

"Oh, hi." She said. I thought I saw recognition in her eyes, but as soon as I saw it, it went away. _Did I actually see that?_

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Silvex." The green-haired girl replied, sounding just a bit annoyed. _Silvex? _I thought. _Weird name. _"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." I gestured to the two, respectively.

"Huh, Sora.." Silvex trailed off. "Well, nice to meet you. I'd better be going.." She was about to leave when I decided to ask her about Kairi and Riku.

"Hey, Silvex, have you by any chance met someone by the name of Riku or Kairi?"

**(-)Silvex POV**

"Riku and Kairi.." I murmured. Those names rung a bell in my mind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two images appeared in her mind.

The first one was a girl. She had red hair and blue eyes, as well as a pink outfit.

The second image was a boy with blue-silver hair.

_Are.. those them? The people called Riku and Kairi? If so, how.. how do I know them? Are they connected to my past?_

_I'm told I'm a Nobody.. but I feel emotions. I know people I can't remember. I am so accepting of events that should scare the fake emotion out of me._

_ ...Who..who am I?_

"I...Their names sound familiar." I said hesitantly. I felt enormously guilty when I saw Sora's hopeful expression. "..Tell me, does one of them have red hair, and the other silver-blue hair?"

"Y-yeah." Sora replied, hope shining in his eyes. I saw Donald and Goofy share a look of doubt.

"Well.. I think I've met them.. but, well.. it's complicated. I've probably met them but the thing is.. I don't remember them. All I remember is their looks."

Sora looked crushed, Goofy looked disappointed, and Donald looked plain MAD.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Donald demanded. "Either you haven't met them or you have! Simple as that!"

That made ME mad. "Look." I said coldly. "I'm just telling you the truth here. If I were you, I'd be glad for anything, since you have asleep since who-knows-how-long!" Did I really say that?

Damn.


	11. Chapter 10: Truth, According to Silvex

**WARNING: _Might contain_ _one or two curse words here, too. I can't remember. DX Just watch out._**

_**You have been warned.**_

Oh, and sorry if these are short chapters,that's just what I do.

**(-)**

_This is bad. Like, really bad. _I thought quickly. _Curse my blindness. It always-_

"How do you know that?" Sora demanded.

_Here we go! Pathetic, yes, but it's better than nothing! _"I sneaked into the mansion you were in. After looking around a bit, I saw all all of you in different.. pods? Pods." I lied. I could tell they were doubtful, so I changed the subject. "Hey, how about I help you find your friends? I bet one of them is around here."

Sora blinked. "You'd help us? Thanks!" He said. He, Donald and Goofy started to walk into the green cloth. "I wouldn't..." I started, but they already had vanished. "...do that. _Honestly._" I decided I would wait out here. After a minute I saw Hayner walk out.

_Now I can think about the recent events. _I thought. _I feel really weird around Sora. N-not the 'in love' way, I mean that I feel really cold and evil towards him and his friends. Maybe jealousy, too? I don't know. Anyways, I wonder how I always know people of importance? I've met Roxas, I feel like I know Sora and his friends, including the people known as Riku and Kairi._

_And my acceptance! I don't doubt that I'm one of the most accepting people... ever. I should be on the floor huddled into a ball, totally confused and scared, but instead I'm doing the exact opposite._

"The King!" I heard Donald yell. After a moment, Pence and Olette exited too, followed by Sora and his friends.

"I know I'm left out, but who's 'The King'?" I asked.

"The King of Disney Castle, where me and Donald come form." Goofy explained.

I just shrugged and said, "I heard your going to the station. I'll show you the way." I went ahead, sure that they were following me.

Eventually we arrived at the station. Out of nowhere Dusks suddenly appeared. _What the- _I thought._ Oh no no, not here too, I can't show them my Keyblade! _In truth, I had forgotten all about my Keyblade until this moment.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and charged into the fight, Donald and Goofy following him. I just stayed out of the way, dodging the Nobodies.

Sooner or later the three got exhausted and gave up. I, on the other hand, was angry at them when they did. "Oh for Pete's- Gah! Fine!"

I summoned my Keyblade and furiously attack the Nobodies, ignoring the shocked gasps coming form the group. After a minute, a guy an Organization coat with big round ears suddenly joined the fight- with a _Keyblade_. I could tell that the group was shocked, but I just took it in my stride. Finally all of the Dusks were gone.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked incredibility.

"Shh!" Was all the mouse-I was sure he was a mouse- .

"You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way."

_Umm.. That might have been the weirdest sentence I've heard so far. 'The train knows the way'._

"Here." The mouse tossed Sora a pouch full of munny.

"Your Majesty.." Donald sighed. However, the mouse was already gone.

After a second, Sora said, "The King.. was that really him?"

"It coulda been.. Yep, I know it was!" Goofy replied.

"Now we know he's OK!" Donald said happily.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora said.

"Uh huh." Goofy confirmed.

"But we just saw him.."

"Yep!" This time Donald confirmed.

"So that must mean Riku's here!"

"He's gotta be." Donald said.

"We'll I'm going to go find Riku!" Sora proclaimed. "Than he and I are going to go back to the islands together!"

"Well than, of course we'll come with you!" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

I looked at everyone. "Well, I'm not sure if you would want me to help, but if you agree.."

Sora looked at me like he genuinely forgot I was here. "That would be great!"

"But first you hafta explain yourself." Goofy said.

I sighed. _I'll tell them.. some of the truth. _I decided. "If that's what it takes.. well than.." I started to explain. "A day or two ago, I woke up. Nothing out of the ordinary, you might think. You would be totally wrong. I woke up with no memories at all. While I was still dizzy from memory loss, those _things_, whatever they were, attacked me. I was in danger. Suddenly, when one leaped at me, I somehow summoned a key like your's- a Keyblade, that is. I managed to defeat all of the things, but was freaking out by that point. I managed to steal some food and explored the woods, seeing the mansion. I wanted to stay there, but it was creeping me out. So, I left went back to town. The only other thing of importance was when I met you a while ago in the alley." _That had some truth in it to make it all the more believable._

There was a moment of silence. Than Sora said, "Well, that's.. original."

"It's impossible! You have to be lying." Donald said.

"Tell me, why would I lie?" I asked. "What could I gain from lying?"

"Well.." Goofy thought.

"Exactly." I sighed. "If you don't believe me.."

"Well, it makes sense.. kind of." Sora interrupted. "I believe you, I guess. We would be happy to have to come along."

I had the feeling that he was only letting me tag along to watch that I don't do anything bad with the Keyblade, but I didn't mention it.

"Anyways.. the mo-The King, I mean, said that we should go on a train." I said.


End file.
